kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gioku
Talk Page! hello im kirby2390 this is another page of kirby one thing everyone talk spanish hear bye. http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirbypedia Kirby2390 22:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for transparentizing artworks. I meant to do it, but I lost interest. Please continue to do so as contribute to the Kirby Wiki cause. Happy holidays! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ummm yeah sorry about that this is my first time.....umm can i just add regular pics without creating a new page? Sdrac44 (talk) 19:31, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Sdrac44 Kirbyme12355 (talk) 13:30, March 16, 2014 Deletion task Hey could ya help me? I saw that ya put up that participaiting for deletion on that stupid Hypernova page, but I don't really know howta, ya know vote or whatever it is. I do want it deleted... Just tell me how to it, would ya be kind. Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. Oh..Well thanks. Thanks! Hi! Thank you for fixing the Two Face page. My internet was being strange...kept saying something about a "Guru Meditation". If it wasn't so buggy I would've fixed it myself. Thank you again! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 04:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Right-Hand Man Listen, about tomorrow... There's gonna be a huge article rush since KTD comes out in Japan then. I'll most likely be away for most if not all of the day, so could you, uh, act as quality control? If they're gonna make articles based off vague YouTube videos of an untranslated game, they should at least be proper... or deleted and recreated, as the case may be. Are you up for this task? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, certainly! Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm not doing anything else! ...I'll just leave an extra tab open with the wiki and kinda keep an eye on things. I can mark pages as candidates for deletion, but I lack the power to actually delete pages, though. But I'll do my best to hold down the fort for you! --Giokutalkuser 00:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You'll make a fine admin someday. Someday soon, I get the feeling. =] Just curious, do you have the Rollback ability? If not, just make your case here and I'm sure things will come together. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Hahaha, thank you! ...and yes, I am a rollbacker. ...I've actually been making some use of that power recently, haha. I expect it will probably come in handy tomorrow. ;) :::And again, I will do my best! --Giokutalkuser 01:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's fine! Really? Eh, I thought your description was better than mine...however, as I'm sure you know there is another editing conflict between you and Kirpow. I'm sure you've already resolved it by the time you read this message, however. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Woah, hey, don't blame yourself on that one. You took the chance of adding a boatload of content to the page...and it was either that or just wait (for who knows how long) for someone else to do it. Just goes to show that you have initiative to take action, which isn't necessarily a bad thing! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Making a template I'm currently creating a template similar to the Derivativename template. It's for characters or items that were never named outside of files and ROM data -- Prism Shield is one example. It will be called Template:Filename. Each template comes with its own category, like Category:Articles with derivative titles . I'm thinking of grouping the Filename articles and Derivativename articles into one category: The aforementioned Category:Articles with derivative titles. After all, we do derive the article names in both cases, be it from Japanese or disk data. What do you think? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds great to me! I'm willing to help get it on pages that need it, too, if you want! :But yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea! Oh, and I think this picture would work really well for it: :Oh, and on a side note, have you had a chance to look at my progress on the sprites template? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it!-- Giokutalkuser 00:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I considered using that image, but I think I'll go with the KSS version. Good work with the sprite template, by the way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! I worked for many, many hours on that, haha. I'm very glad you like it! ...I've hit a bit of a roadblock with getting it to be collapsible, but I think I can figure it out. :::I just took a look at the template, and I'd have to say that the green font you chose is a little hard on the eyes... maybe a cooler green would work better? Maybe something like this?-- Giokutalkuser 00:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't quite like the cool shade as much, since the lighter green simply screams technology. But if it makes things better for other users, I'm willing to sacrifice. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the cooler color still has the MS-DOS feel to it! And it definitely looks much nicer with that color, too; much easier to read. I noticed the issection version still has the brighter color; I was gonna fix it but after looking around in the source I didn't find anything wrong, though... I'm not sure why it's still the bright green; there's nothing telling it to be that color anymore... huh. -- Giokutalkuser 01:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, technology is weird that way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm thinking it's like when replacing an image, and it takes awhile to catch up? ...we'll see, I guess. -- Giokutalkuser 02:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) A new category What should we do with the Filename enemies? Should we create a category called "Tough Enemies" or "Durable Enemies"? These are for enemies that can only be defeated using Super Abilities and Hypernova. Gosh, what should we call it? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe something along the lines of "Enemies that can only be defeated with Special Abilities"? That's a bit long, but it conveys more of what it means... I'd just call it "Super Ability Enemies" or something like that, but Hypernova's not necessarily a Super Ability... -- Giokutalkuser 00:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::"Super Ability Enemies" sounds like enemies who hold Super Abilities... Hmmm... Perhaps I'll contact EmptyStar about it, too. We'll see what he has to say. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought it sounded like that, too... it's kinda tricky, definitely. -- Giokutalkuser 00:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Super enemies. Special enemies. Hyper enemies. Section enemies, as in can only be defeated in certain sections. Ultra enemies. Rare enemies, raremies. Kirpow (talk) 00:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Bonanza! Nice work uploading those KA ability screenshots! Pray tell, are you taking them yourself with an emulator? Or are you retrieving them from a website? If it's the latter, might I have a link to the site? Thanks, and keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm collecting them myself! I noticed all those pages were missing screenshots from Kirby's Adventure; so I decided I'd go get 'em. I'm an old hand at Kirby's Adventure by now, so I can just rip through the game pretty fast, haha. Beat the first world in about two minutes! ...at first I was just gonna get one for Backdrop, but then I realized there were others missing, too; so I'm just playing through the game collecting the ones that are missing. -- Giokutalkuser 22:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice! I won't take up any more of your time -- keep a-goin'! Though, if you'd be willing sometime in the next 10 months, we would benefit from getting some screenshots of the enemies in KAR. That would require slow, sloooow races. =] Anyways, I've been uploading shots like crazy today, so it's good to see you're doing the same. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, that's okay. I've actually been in a Mario Kart 7 competition most of the day... but I'm gonna start getting more screenshots now. :) -- Giokutalkuser 00:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're quite the competition man! Have a great night. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha I suppose so! Mario Kart is my favorite game series, I rock at it! :) :::::Anyway, I think I've gotten all the KA copy abilities now. Didn't take too long at all! Ended up "cheating" a bit to get Throw; I got the mix and then slowed down the game so that I could carefully watch the slots! ...but anyway, KA is done. I might look into getting some for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land; it's missing some screenshots, too. I've never played it before, but since it's just a remake of KA I should be able to handle it! :) -- Giokutalkuser 17:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Emulation Nice work with the KSSU Copy Abilities. You're doing a very bang-up job. Keep it up! If it's not a burden, could you get a shot or two for Pata, Dacooga, and Volm when you're done? Their articles are rather short, which is the reason I ask. You don't have to if you don't want to. You may notice that I contact people fairly frequently regarding emulator screenshots. I would take these shots myself, except for one problem: I can't play video games with a keyboard. Stinks being confined only to KCC and KMA. =\ NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! ...I've been playing video games on PC (with a keyboard) all my life, so I'm quite used to it. Glad I can help! :) -- Giokutalkuser 22:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::While you're at it, could you please grab a shot of the Theater (both screens)? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 03:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh sure, that'll be quick! One moment... -- Giokutalkuser 03:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Done and done! -- Giokutalkuser 03:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Links Just for future use, here are the links to his current video's. I'll keep my eyes out for any more: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ0jGksmBZQ (Boss Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7GoFATsWyc (Mid-Boss Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKYCpiTLO3o (Masked Dedede) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaoupz4jPhU (Hypernova) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GROGwtsr5UA (World Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4oqq9fID2I (Fine Field) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgXi_wCZPvU (Yogurt Yard Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjY0in8x2Ck (Rare Candy) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcSdNVKgoF8 (Boss Room) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Jz7ZfvPg6E (Kirby Fighters) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPG9GD1GkVQ (Tough Enemy) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSPyka_fcu4 (Queen Sectonia) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnZ1r-XhnPM (F-L-O-W-E-R) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmiNxv3JSBA (Sectonia VS. Hypernova) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGYIbs9wtso (Dark Meta Knight) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtaGXDPmNe0 (The Arena Intro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlq8RbqUOZc (Arena Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHfy7Nkh1og (The True Arena Intro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gvb1txeoVSA (The True Arena Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7ytr-8fipQ (Ripple Star Tower Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUwHKjI7zLU (Bubbly Clouds [Notably, same song used in the main hub of Kirby's Dream Collection]) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TNkqUqGZ3w (Rest Area) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziEPPcr4--Y (Rick, Kine, and Coo) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeM6T7jMmNs (Secontia Soul) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xoesJhtyg0 (Cave [Unused theme of an older Kirby game]) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBImrMMWtZI (Puzzle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySxEj3wIxqU (Overworld Grassland) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFnl8KtfgvQ (Overworld Lollipop Land) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuAn7eXWmaA (Puzzle Town 1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxODy1HpDnA (Puzzle Town 2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93hpy7cXrmo (Haunted Mansion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mIeZG5nTes (Old Odyssey) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylQNlmvPIpA (Peanut Plains) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttySZ1bzCgg (Snow Mountain) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUZ87bYrcVI (Wild World) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaI-xgqV_dI (Temple) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBNj24jiGFg (Ever Explosion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R3ulZH99EQ (Mine) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZQqhvVI2k0 (Royal Road) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ''KTD'' Soundtrack You may want to read this. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Giokutalkuser 02:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Black Dedede Why shouldnt we put that Dedede bleeds when we have done it for Dark Meta? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious :Even Dark Meta Knight is a little iffy at this point. I personally don't know; and anything regarding K:TD of questionable origin/not high on the priority list needs to wait. -- Giokutalkuser 02:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : THANK YOU SO MUCH! :Oh, you have no idea how happy I am now! :D :D :D :I am so honored. :) -- Giokutalkuser 02:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Congratulations on becoming an admin! Figured you get there, what with all the projects and such you've been working on! (Heh, sorry for the late congrats.) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks Meta Kirby! I feel so appreciated around here! I really enjoy coming here every day and helping out! :) -- Giokutalkuser 15:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::CONGRATULATIONS!! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 16:19, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ''NES Remix 2'' As you likely know, Kirby's Adventure is one of the games remixed in the upcoming NES Remix 2. The way I see it, we should treat the game as we do the Super Smash Bros. series: mentioning only the Kirby-related aspects of the game on the pages of each character. I've already done it to Meta Knight. At the same time, it merely reuses KA, so it doesn't count as a latest appearance. But what should we do about the game itself? It would look cheap to make an "NES Remix 2" article without having an "NES Remix" page as well, and that one doesn't deserve an article (doesn't feature any Kirby stuff). Besides, Kirby is only one small piece of the game. We could describe the roles of each character (as mentioned above), but we might at some point need to write down a list of Kirby-related challenges so we don't lose track of them -- perhaps something like this. But then that might as well be an NES Remix 2 article, right? Troubling, this is. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I figured that it'd just get a section on the Kirby's Adventure page, just like the 3D Classics version. The 3D Classics version is an entire remake of KA, and it only gets a section on the KA page. Its role in NES Remix 2 won't even be the whole game, it'll just feature parts of it in challenges. So I think it should get a section, and, if there's enough of them, and extra page called something along the lines of "List of Kirby's Adventure Challenges in NES Remix 2". I think that sounds reasonable. :Oh, and totally off topic, but could I interest you in starting a backloggery account? It's a really cool site (and it has a nice PM feature, too, that I think we could probably make use of); it lets you keep track of games you've played (or are playing), and stuff along those lines. Of course, maybe you already have a backloggery account? In that case, I'd like to add you! It's just a thought, but I was just recently suggested to the site and I've been enjoying it. :) :-- Giokutalkuser 01:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::That sounds like an excellent solution. Thanks! For one reason or another, I seem to be the only Kirby Wiki editor eager to find out more about NES Remix 2. Must be the KTD hype overshadowing it. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Youtube {I'm double posting this on both Nerdy's and Gioku's talk pages} I don't use Youtube that much so I didn't know about this before, but it seems that I can set up to 50 people as managers for the wiki's Youtube account. That will both give you guys full access to change/modify/reupload/delete (please no =p) the videos I've put up in the past, as well as upload new ones to the same account. The only thing a manager cannot do that the account owner can is deleting the account or adding new managers - that's about it. I think this will keep all the videos in one place so management is not segmented - i.e. I really don't like the fact that only I can change the descriptions of the videos right now, for instance, and it makes it easier for people to find. Gioku's handling the Triple Deluxe tracks, and if someone else does another game -- management gets gnarly pretty quickly. What do you guys think? Would you like access to it to upload new tracks and change stuff? You'll need a Google+ account to do that but to use Youtube nowadays you already need to do that. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, it says it needs either the name or email address (If you go to your Youtube page and click on your avatar on the top right, under Google account -> managers -> add manager) - I tried Gioku as a name and your Google+ numeric ID but both didn't return your account. I think Gioku isn't specific enough for Google+ as it's returning many other people named Giokus' accounts. If you don't feel comfortable posting your Google+ email here just send an email saying it's you to my academic email - redacted Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup, it says you're invited. See if everything works. I'm going to redact both of our emails from the current version of the talk pages so trawlers don't pick them up. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, thanks for taking the trouble. Be sure to credit yourself for your own uploads - say it's uploaded by Gioku or something like that - I'm sure you know what to do =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Appearances I've been typing the lists, and boy... it does look awfully repetitive, as Kirpow pointed out. The only better solutions I can think of are ignoring the problem altogether, or changing the enemy infobox template to be more like the Copy Ability or Item infoboxes. See, Fire and Maxim Tomato reveal all without even taking up much space. Is that something you'd be able to help me with? I'm really terrible at changing templates. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 03:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I did a few pages (as you probably noticed) and after awhile I was just think "why are we doing this, again?" It seemed kinda pointless after awhile. But the template idea sounds great! If it already exists in an existing template, it's a simple as taking the code and plopping it in the other template. :) -- Giokutalkuser 04:01, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Gioku for being mean. I'm sorry. :( ```--unsigned comment by Kirbyme12355 (talk•blog• • ) Always sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~ ! Rolling Snowball can be used, yes... ... But so can every other Ice combo. Double Ice is nothing special, so if we put it there, I'd like to ask why not on every other Ice Combo? A similar situation occurs on a stage of Shiver Star, where a block of transparent ice needs to be broken with any Burning combo. I'm quite sure it'd be pointless to write that on every single one of the Burning combos... I had fun making that. I would suggest it be mentioned on no other than the Shiver Star and Neo Star pages, respectively. Just didn't wanna start an edit war of some sort. Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 15:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that should be fine. I don't actually know anything on that subject, so I trust your judgement better than mine! -- Giokutalkuser 17:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, I thought I could. Hey Gioku. Look at Parasol. Kirbyme12355 (talk)Kirbyme12355 Question for Gioku Gioku, are you the owner of this Kirby Wikipedia? :No, I am not the owner. There is no "owner". Max2 created the wiki, but he has since retired. -- Giokutalkuser 17:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No one owns Kirby Wiki. Gioku and I are merely site administrators who use our editing/gaming experience to correct and protect to site, making sure it's the best it can be. Kirby Wiki belongs to the public. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 17:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hum...Execuse me. Why can't I make better the trivia? It is not interesting? I've the feeling I can not help the wiki because for me, the trivia is very important! And see my contributions disappear is hard to me...Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm french. GreatKingDeDeDe (talk) 18:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to be mean. I understand. It was a hypotesis, other fans think it too. Why the picture of Kirby's Dream Collection was removed? Where is the problem with this picture? Don't answer please, I don't want to find problemes. The wiki is very complete, so it's difficult to improve it. Sorry. I don't know if i'm going to continue my mission to help the wiki now...GreatKingDeDeDe (talk) 19:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I hust found this hilarious gif online and wanted to share it with you. I hope you like it! WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 19:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) PortalLogo With Smash Run announced, we now need logos for each Smash Bros. game -- The enemies now actually appear in the games! I don't have the time to make them as of now, so do you think you could give 'em a shot? Thanks. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:13, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I had that all planned out anyway. ;) -- Giokutalkuser 23:49, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Gioku, do you think you can move Lololo and Lalala's Revenge? It should be Lololo & Lalala's Revenge, which is what's used in the game itself (I don't think it was done for consistency, since Lololo / Lalala together are also "Lololo & Lalala" in Kirby Super Star [Ultra] and Kirby: Triple Deluxe). Thanks LinkTheLefty (talk) 00:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done. :) -- Giokutalkuser 02:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Will you return? Howdy, Gioku. How are you today? I was just wondering, when will you return to the usual hustle-bustle of the wiki? I could really use your help right now... NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm really sorry about that... someday, if I manage to get KTD, I'll be able to help out more... I have no money right now, so... I can't really help much if I don't know what I'm talking about... -- Giokutalkuser 21:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack Hey, Gioku. Not to rush you, but when do you think the KTD soundtrack will be ready? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC)